


Seeking Solace

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashae tries to deal with the aftermath of Clan Lavellan being destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solace

“Dorian said I needed  _solace_ , not  **_Solas_ ** .” Ashae’s shout reverberated through her room, followed by the sound of shattering glass.  Varric and Cassandra were standing at the top of the stairs, and Varric turned to shake his head at the mage who had just walked in.

“I don’t think you should go in, Chuckles.” He said under his breath, before turning back to the Inquisitor and speaking louder. “Robin, we’re just trying to help-”

“They’re dead, Varric!  ** _Dead_**!” Her voice rose close to a scream, though it broke slightly with the second iteration of ‘dead’. “My clan is  ** _gone_** because we didn’t reach them in time! Why didn’t we send more soldiers? Why didn’t Wycome help them? Why weren’t they  ** _important_** enough to save?”

Solas moved to where he could see Ashae, but still out of her sight. Every time her voice grew, she found another one of her posessions to throw against the wall. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking with sobs that she only let out when the words stopped.

“I’m sorry, Inquisitor. I’m sorry we didn’t get to them in time.” Cassandra lowered her head, an expression of defeat on her face. “I can only offer my most sincere apologies.”

Ashae turned on her heel, her face full of rage and her mouth open to scream back a retort. But instead she closed her eyes and turned away again, holding a fragile glass figurine that she had received as a gift from an Orlesian noble after Halamshiral.

“Leave me.”

“Are you sure, Robin?” Varric glanced over his shoulder at Solas, who nodded his agreement.

“Just go, please.”

Cassandra and Varric made their way down the stairs, walking past Solas on their way out. The Seeker looked too ashamed to face him, and Varric shook his head as he walked by. Solas walked up the stairs quietly, Ashae was still standing in place in the middle of her room, facing away from him with her shoulders shaking.

“I’m here, Vhenan.”

“They misheard, I didn’t ask for you.” The words pained his heart, but he stood his ground.

“I know.” He took a few steps forward, she still didn’t turn around. “But I am here, if you need me.”

“It’s my fault.” Her broken voice cut him deeper than he could have imagined. She let the figurine fall from her hand, where it shattered on the floor. “You told me to get Cullen or Leliana to help, but I was afraid my clan would attack the troops. I ordered the troops out too late. It was all my fault. And now they’re gone. I killed my entire clan. I did it-”

Solas crossed the room and pulled Ashae to his chest as her sobs became too much to hold in. He held her. It was all he could do.

Because, try as he might, he had never been able to bring back those who were lost.


End file.
